The goal of this project is to increase understanding of the cognitive processes underlying chronic aggressive behavior in children; a form of maladaptive childhood behavior that has been associated with psychopathological outcomes in adulthood. The proposed study will focus on one particular cognitive risk factor associated with aggressive behavior; hostile attributional bias (HAB). Aggressive children are more likely to demonstrate a HAB, that is they are more likely to attribute hostility to peers in ambiguous circumstances, than are nonaggressive children. The specific hypothesis of this study is that children's attributions of intent in ambiguous circumstances are a function of children's more accessible, or chronically accessible, social constructs. A sample of 375 fourth grade students in Nashville, TN will participate in the screening phase of the proposed study. Children's level of HAB, level of aggression, and chronically accessible social constructs will be assessed during this screening phase. Children will be selected to participate in the second phase of the study based on their level of HAB and level of aggression. The four experimental groups will consist of children who: 1) have a high HAB score and high aggression score, 2) have a low HAB score and high aggression score, 3) have a high HAB score and low aggression score, and 4) have a low HAB score and low aggression score. Approximately 96 children (equal numbers of boys and girls) will participate in the second phase of the proposed study, the individual interview phase. During the interviews, subjects will be presented with construct-relevant or construct-irrelevant words on a computer screen and asked to indicate whether the word appeared in upper case or lower case letters. Response latencies to this variant of the Stroop task will be recorded as a dependent measure of subjects' chronic social constructs. This task will also serve the purpose of priming particular types of social constructs in subjects. Five different types of priming manipulations will be presented in a within subjects design. Subjects' attributions of intent to peers in hypothetical stories that follow each priming condition will serve as the dependent measure of the effects of priming.